<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un verano a los 24 by zabannaleague (crimsondrunked)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581726">Un verano a los 24</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsondrunked/pseuds/zabannaleague'>zabannaleague (crimsondrunked)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, M/M, kimbros - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsondrunked/pseuds/zabannaleague</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae ha estado luchando con estos sentimientos desde hace un tiempo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un verano a los 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Jongdae se detiene en la puerta de su departamento compartido para sacar de su pescadera denim su llavero con un par de docenas de llaves que la mayoría ni sabe de donde son. Es cerca de media noche pero él ya está un poco acobardado del día aunque la noche apenas comienza para sus amigos que dejo en el club nocturno cerca de la playa, solo desea su cama cómoda y suave y dormir.</p>
<p>Cuando abre la puerta Jongdae se detiene en el recibidor por instinto. Mira alrededor porque algo le dice que no está solo pero su pequeña sala está en tinieblas, se dice a si mismo que todavía está un poco mareado por las luces y el alcohol del club y tras dar el primer paso hacia su habitación escucha murmullos de la cocina. Pero todo está apagado, Jongdae frunce las cejas curioso y cambia de dirección a sus pies hasta dirigirlos hacia la cocina y mientras más se acerca más escucha las voces, Jongdae llega al marco de la puerta y ve dos figuras, busca el interruptor de la luz de la pared y cuando todo se ilumina sus ojos casi se salen de su cara.</p>
<p>—Oh mierda, — susurra y sale disparado a su habitación sintiendo como si no caminara nada y sus piernas las siente como gelatinas. Oh mierda. ¿Qué era lo que había visto? De ninguna manera.</p>
<p>Al ingresar a su habitación cierra la puerta y se lanza de inmediato a su cama y se cubre por completo con las sabanas sintiendo su respiración pesada por la adrenalina, dejándola que se regularice un poco. Jongdae aún no puede creer lo que había visto, no quiere recordar como sus ojos en esos segundos vieron todo lo que un medio borracho podía ver para que el alcohol se le bajara de su sistema.</p>
<p>Suspira con más tranquilidad quitándose la sabana de su cabeza y la luz de la luna  de verano se filtra por su delgada cortina y la brisa del mar incluso si  el complejo de departamentos en el que vive está un poco lejos de la costa aún se siente y saborea la sal del mar por su ventana abierta que había dejado cuando salió de casa.</p>
<p>Jongdae escucha pasos huecos y murmullos que provienen del otro lado de su puerta y cierra los ojos tratando de disipar el recuerdo de Jongin sentado en el mesón de su cocina con su camiseta subida hasta su pecho con una mano ajena que la retenía en ese lugar presionando su pecho desnudo con el de Jongin que sus piernas desnudas se aferraban a la cintura de esta otra persona que le estaba sacando jadeos eróticos mientras lo follaba. Jongdae se gira de barriga a la cama y grita escondiendo su cara en la almohada. Esa maldita visión estaba seguro no desaparecería de su cabeza por un largo tiempo.</p>
<p>Su pequeño Jonginnie no podía estar teniendo sexo antes de que él llegara peor aún en su cocina, sobre el mesón que picaban las verduras. Por dios, era el hermano pequeño de Minseok hyung y Joonmyeon, el bebé de sus mejores amigos. Minseok lo iba matar si se enteraba que Jongin se había desaparecido del club junto de ellos solo para regresar al departamento que compartía con Jongdae y tener relaciones sexuales con un desconocido y que Jongdae no haya hecho nada para detenerlo.</p>
<p>Jongdae mira la ventana en como entraba la fría brisa de la madruga y suspira. Jongin tenía veinte, podía hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo. Concluye antes de cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir ignorando el sonido de una puerta, susurros fuertes y la luz que se reflejaba por debajo de su puerta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>─</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jongdae despide a la pareja extrajera con una sonrisa cuando vislumbra la delgada y alta figura de Jongin subir los pequeños escalones que le sonríe quitando una mano de los bolsillos delanteros de su viejo jeans roto en las rodillas.</p>
<p>—Hola hyung, — el niño saluda con una sonrisa acercándose a la mesa que Jongdae está recogiendo las sobras y platos sucios de los clientes anteriores. — ¿Minseok hyung todavía no se ha ido? — pregunta.</p>
<p>Jongdae de repente tiene este impulso de desviar su mirada pero al mismo instante se niega a hacerlo, él no funciona de ese modo así que decide contestar. —Ahm. Sí, sí, lo deje en caja haciendo arqueo antes de pasarle el turno a Joonmyeon. — dice colocando el ultimo plato en la bandeja que debe llevar a la cocina.</p>
<p>—Oh, está bien. — Jongdae captura un poco de vacilación en sus palabras pero lo ignora para tomar la bandeja y empezar a caminar y se da cuenta que Jongin sigue sus pasos. —Hyung, — dice y ahí está. Jongdae estaba esperando esto.</p>
<p>Se detienen a un paso del interior del restaurante de la familia Kim y se gira para enfrente al menor.</p>
<p>—Dime.</p>
<p>Observa como el sol últimamente a quemado a Jongin en los pómulos y la parte superior de su nariz y su castaño cabello que se bate por el viento de la tarde lo hace ver aún más inocente del concepto que lo tenía. Jongdae no está enojado ni mucho menos tiene porque. solo que… jamás se le paso por la mente que Jongin ya fuera sexualmente activo, Jongdae se pregunta desde cuándo, con quien, quien era ese chico de la noche anterior, quizás un novio que tiene ocultos de él y de todos sus hyung o… Jongdae espanta todos esos pensamientos y espera que Jongin se arme de valor y suelte lo que quiere decir.</p>
<p>Un par de niñas adolescentes pasan junto a ellos conversando entre risas y entran al interior del restaurante. Jongin mira sobre la costa, hacia el mar. —Po-podemos hablar luego sobre… sobre anoche… — dice todavía sin mirarlo y Jongdae quiere chistar sus dientes pero no lo hace.</p>
<p>— ¿De que estabas teniendo sexo con alguien en el mesón de mi cocina? — dice punzando y eso hace que el cuello de Jongin se enrojezca. —claro, aunque jamás pensé que tuvieras novio y ya…</p>
<p>—No empieces hyung, además ya no soy un niño hyung, — Jongin gira y le da una mirada determinante con sus gruesas cejas fruncidas en enojo y Jongdae sonríe levantando su mano desocupada y pellizca una de sus mejillas.</p>
<p>—Lo sé, créeme que lo sé. — Jongdae dice antes de decidir seguir caminando dejando al menor atrás y Jongdae pasa por la barra haciéndole señas a Joonmyeon y Minseok que se dirige a la cocina haciéndoles recuerdo que su turno también ya término.</p>
<p>— ¿No quieres doblar turno? ¡Te pagare!</p>
<p>— ¡Vete a la mierda! — Jongdae levanta su brazo desocupado y le muestra el dedo del medio a Joonmyeon.</p>
<p>Jongdae no necesita sobre estresarse atendiendo todo el maldito día a personas y todavía tiene que hacerlo por el resto de la semana antes de que la próxima le toque caja, a veces es  un martirio pero lo resiste porque sus amigos le pagan más de lo que deberían y pagan a sus demás trabajadores y Jongdae está contento de ser amigo de sus jefes.</p>
<p>El verano está siendo una mierda con su calor infernal y jamás pensó decirlo pero ya quiere que comiencen las clases en la universidad para distraerse un poco más de solo trabajar en el restaurante de la familia Kim, ir a casa y luego perderse algunas noches en los clubes nocturnos con Joonmyeon y Baekhyun y a veces con Sehun aunque no debería por su edad.</p>
<p>Cuando Jongdae sale de la cocina con ropa normal y el delantal en mano para dejárselo al paso a Sehun que le toca sufrir porque acaba de ingresar y que le dice que se joda, Jongdae sonríe al menor y ve que Jongin está hablando alegremente con sus dos hermanos. Los tres giran a él y Jongin guarda algunos billetes en el bolsillo de su pantalón y le sonríe.</p>
<p>—Te estaba esperando, ¿vamos? — Jongin dice acercándose a él y Jongdae asiente dándole una mirada fugaz a sus amigos que ambos tienen una mirada incrédula con sus cejas suspendidas. Jongdae sabe que esos dos son tan desconfiados y está seguro que el cerebro de ambos están maquinando a mil por hora.</p>
<p>Por esto es que Jongdae no ha hecho nada, ni por lo menos intentado. Jongdae sabe que sus amigos lo matarían si él siquiera mirara de más por error a su pequeño hermanito, porque se supone que Jongdae también debe ver con ojos de hermano mayor a Jongin. Antes lo había hecho, él lo jura pero no sabe desde cuando esos sentimientos mutaron a algo más. Y sabe que está mal pero no sabe cómo apagarlos.</p>
<p>—El domingo iremos a la playa  del sur, según Baekhyun sus aguas están celestes y necesito ver eso con mis propios ojos. — Minseok les avisa antes de que Jongdae y Jongin salgan del restaurante y Jongin le levanta el pulgar  asu hermano en acuerdo.</p>
<p>— ¿Quieres helado? Hay una tienda al final de la subida. — Jongdae dice apuntando con gesto hacia arriba sobre la avenida. Jongin asiente un poco más relajado.</p>
<p>—Quiero de chicle con gomitas de oso. — Jongin dice y Jongdae se ríe acariciando un hombro del niño.</p>
<p>Jongin cuando cumplió los quince empezó a estirarse y jamás nadie pensó que sería tan alto, todos debieron notarlo cuando a los catorce ya casi había alcanzado en altura a sus dos hermanos mayores pero incluso si Jongin había crecido todavía seguía siendo el pequeño Jonginnie que le gusta todas las cosas que tengan inmiscuido osos.</p>
<p>Joonmyeon siempre acuso de ese raro gusto de Jongin a Minseok que hasta ahora  sigue consintiéndolo con él.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>─</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ambos están sentados en sillas de la mesa plástico y la sombrilla de sol que brinda la pequeña tienda saboreando sus conos con la mirada al mar y sus suaves olas aún hay bastantes personas sobre la arena tomando el sol que queda del día y disfrutando del agua salada.</p>
<p>—Quiero disculparme por anoche, no pensé que llegarías tan temprano. Se supone que no lo harías porque estabas cómodo en el club. — Jongin se disculpa pasando la palita de madera sobre su helado y llevársela a la boca reteniéndola ahí.</p>
<p>Jongdae asiente mirando el centro de la mesa de plástico, a veces Jongdae no regresaba al departamento, y esas ocasiones era cuando hallaba un pinchazo que terminaba yéndose con ellos. Y al parecer Jongin estaba siguiendo algunos de sus ejemplos, Minseok definitivamente lo mataría y Joonmyeon posiblemente escupiría en su tumba si sabían que estaba dándole malos ejemplos a su hermano menor que le confiaron cuando Jongin había pedido independizarse un poco de sus sobreprotectores hermanos una vez ingresara a la universidad y bueno, de eso ya había pasado un año cuando Jongdae le dijo que podía darle una habitación del pequeño departamento en el que vivía y desde ese día Jongdae no había sufrido con el retraso de la renta y facturas ya que Minseok y Joonmyeon se encargaban de pasarle la mitad de todo por tener a Jongin con él.</p>
<p>— ¿Él es tu novio? — Jongdae mira por encima de sus pestañas a Jongin que de inmediato mueve la cabeza en negación. —Oh… — dice.</p>
<p>—Es alguien que Sehun me presento anoche y no sé, solo paso. — Jongdae puede ver el nerviosismo y la vergüenza en el rostro quemado por el sol de Jongin de estar tanto tiempo divagando por las calles o la playa sin protector solar y no podía negar que algo en su interior se aligeró de saberlo.</p>
<p>Jongdae suspira lamiendo un poco más de su helado que está derritiéndose. —Debes tener cuidado, no deberías hacer eso Jonginnie, eres demasiado joven para tener aventuras de una noche…</p>
<p>Jongdae se detiene cuando escucha que Jongin suspira con pesadez apoyándose con algo de fuerza sobre el respaldar de la silla de plástico. —Ese es el problema de ustedes hyung. Dios, mis hermanos no ven que ya crecí. Tengo veinte años, ya no soy un niño que deben cuidar siempre. Debo tener mi propio círculo de amigos sin que ellos lo rijan o escojan con quienes puedo juntarme o con quien debo involucrarme. Por esto es que me quise salir de casa, quiero respirar aire por mí solo sin que ellos estén encima mío tratando de hacerlo por mí y por eso también acepte mudarme contigo. Porque sé que eres más relajado que ellos, eres alguien en quien pudo confiar sin que me juzgues pero al parecer estaba…</p>
<p>—No te juzgo Jonginnie. — Jongdae lo interrumpe acomodando sus codos en la mesa y se acerca más al menor, —sé que tan exagerados pueden ser tus hermanos pero lo hacen porque te aman Jongin. — dice y nota como las cejas de Jongin están fruncidas pero tiemblan al mismo tiempo, una muestra clara que está luchando con sus pensamientos. —Puedes confiar en mí, soy del tipo de amigos que te apoyara sin importa que, solo no si cometes un asesinato. — dice y sonríe haciendo que Jongin también lo haga.</p>
<p>—Gracias hyung, — Jongin se acerca más a la mesa ignorando su helado que la crema esta llegando a sus dedos, —pero hyung, eso soy para ti. ¿Solo un amigo? — Jongin pregunta y Jongdae abre los ojos dirigiendo su mirada a los ojos de Jongin que están tratando de decir algo. —para ti solo soy un amigo, un dongsaeng, el hermano menor de tus amigos. El niño mimado de los hermanos Kim. ¿Eso soy para ti?</p>
<p>Jongdae traga saliva mirando como los ojos y cejas de Jongin habían caído al centro de su rostro luchando por mantener su mirada. Jongdae quiere acercar su mano y apartar ese flequillo de la frente de Jongin, acariciarle las mejillas y quizás pasar su pulgar por los labios gordos y envidiables de Jongin. A veces Jongdae cuando esta sin hacer nada o cansado descansando en su cama de un largo día en el restaurante, se pone a pensar en que tan cálido es cuerpo de Jongin mientras duerme, si ronca, si se acurruca junto a uno, que tan lindo se ve durmiendo sobre sus sabanas con estampados de osos. Jongdae casi siempre se pregunta cuando se le quitara este tonto enamoramiento por el hermano pequeño de sus mejores amigos.</p>
<p>—No sé me permite mirarte de otra manera Jongin, — confiesa apoyando su espalda de nuevo a la silla y cuando estaba por cruzar los brazos como un detonante inconsciente para proteger sus sentimientos, la mano de Jongin captura uno de ellos.</p>
<p>—Y si yo lo hago. — Jongin dice arrebatado y Jongdae abre la boca un poco aturdido por el reflejo de Jongin que lo mira con desesperación moderada en su rostro. —y si yo quiero que me mires de otro manera…</p>
<p>Jongdae realza una sonrisa nerviosa, —Jongin… ¿Qué-qué estás diciendo? — dice sintiendo su pulso acelerarse en tan solo un segundo, sintiendo su corazón palpitar en su garganta.</p>
<p>—Eso hyung, estoy diciendo que me gustas.</p>
<p>Jongdae abre los ojos con sus cejas fruncidas, Jongin no podía estar hablando en serio, él… —No puedo, — simplemente su boca dice automáticamente, —tus hermanos no…</p>
<p>Jongin al escuchar eso de inmediato suelta su mano y se levanta de la silla con una cara enojada tirando al suelo su helado derretido. —Siempre es la misma mierda, primero Chanyeol hyung, luego Sehun-ah, después tú… — Jongin larga con furia mezclada con impotencia. —Ninguno de ustedes tuvo el maldito valor de mierda para tomar decisiones por si solos sin pensar en los hermanos mayores sobreprotectores de Jonginnie. Sabes que… — Jongin se detiene hiperventilando antes de girarse y empezar a caminar deteniéndose otra vez para darle una última mirada. —Váyanse a la mierda todos ustedes sobre todo tú que no puedes ir en contra de tus estúpidos amigos aunque sea una vez ¡y ya no soy un maldito niño, tengo veinte con un dominio!</p>
<p>Jongin se va furioso sobre la acera de la avenida mientras Jongdae mira el helado en el suelo y luego a la figura delgada de Jongin.</p>
<p>Suspira con fuerza. Mierda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>─</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jongdae deja sus llaves en el bol cerca del recibidor viendo que las luces del departamento todavía están encendidas, eso quiere decir que Jongin todavía seguía rondando por él. Se cambió los zapatos decidiendo explorar la sala que en ella está el televisor esta encendido emitiendo  una película tradicional y en la mesita de café hay un cubo de pollo y vasos de coca cola a medio tomar, cuando Jongdae levanta la vista se topa con Jongin a mitad de salir de la cocina con una botella de agua en mano.</p>
<p>—Llegaste. — Jongin dice continuando su caminata hasta el asiento que al parecer estaba sentado antes, ignorándolo. Jongdae balancea su manzana de adán antes de aclararse la garganta.</p>
<p>— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que pedirías comida? Podría haberme unido hace bastante no como pollo frito. — dice acercándose al sillón donde Jongin está sentado bebiendo agua  de la botella.</p>
<p>— ¿Para qué? Si primero están tus amigos antes que nadie. — dice y su voz es fría todavía mirando la televisión, Jongdae respira tomando el lugar junto a Jongin que de inmediato se tensa en su movimiento.</p>
<p>—Jongin, — comienza tratando de tomar la mano del menor que la mezquina un poco pero de todas maneras Jongdae la logra atraparla, —oye mocoso del demonio mírame cuando te estoy hablando. — dice y quiere reír cuando Jongin hace una mueca despectiva pero termina girando a Jongdae.</p>
<p>— ¿Qué?</p>
<p>Jongdae esta vez no logra ocultar su risa, Jongin es tan gracioso cuando está enfadado. Todavía todo un niño y Jongdae por unos segundos juega con los dedos de Jongin y se da cuenta que las manos del menor son cálidas y suaves. Sus manos casi al mismo tamaño de las suyas, es un poco raro porque Jongin es grande pero está bien, sus dedos encajan bien cuando los entrelaza y suspende la mirada a Jongin que lo está viendo con los ojos grandes.</p>
<p>— ¿Estás seguro de tus sentimientos? — pregunta un poco nervioso, Jongin por la tarde se le había confesado, había aprovechado la oportunidad y tomó el valor que Jongdae nunca tuvo y soltó sus pensamientos guardados y entre esos era que estaba enamorado de Jongdae, que casualidad cuando Jongdae sentía lo mismo. —Tus hermanos podrían cortarme las bolas y luego decapitarme por esto.</p>
<p>—Estoy seguro hyung porque me gustaste luego de que me mudara contigo. Eso ha sido un largo tiempo. — Jongin dice echando una mirada a sus manos unidas y luego a Jongdae.</p>
<p>Jongdae le sonríe y se ha dado cuenta que Jongin lo hace de inmediato, no solo este momento, sino casi todas las veces que Jongdae habla o hace un chiste y eso alegra un poco su corazón porque eso quiere decir que Jongin prestaba atención a él todas esas veces.</p>
<p>—De acuerdo, pero todavía no se lo diremos a tus hermanos, ¿no querrás un novio desparecido y encontrado flotando en el mar antes de tu primera cita, cierto? — Pregunta y Jongin se ríe un poco más fuerte y lo sorprende cuando se sube a su regazo con las piernas a los costados de las caderas de Jongdae.</p>
<p>—Por supuesto que no. Quiero ir a este nuevo restaurante de marisco que se abrió en yongsandong, el próximo viernes estaría bien, Taemin dice que sirven comida deliciosa. — dice Jongin con una sonrisa grande en su pequeño rostro soleado.</p>
<p>Jongdae chista sus dientes, —mira a este niño, no hace ni cinco minutos acepte sus sentimientos y ya está exigiendo. — Dice con falsa queja y Jongdae disfruta de la vergüenza que se adueña del rostro de Jongin con un sonrojo en sus orejas. —Dios me salve de lo que me espera más adelant…</p>
<p>Pero es silenciado por los labios de Jongin presionando los de él y cuando Jongin quiere retirarse Jongdae reacciona rápido y ahueca las mejillas del menor con las palmas de sus manos y vuelve a estrellar sus labios pero esta vez con más fuerza, con entusiasmo, capturando el labio inferior de Jongin para un beso más prolongado y más específico que solo una presión.</p>
<p>Jongdae sabe que cuatro años es algo pero no es mucha la diferencia y que de alguna manera esto puede funcionar porque a Jongdae le gusta mucho Jongin y a Jongin le gusta Jongdae. Eso está bien solo que sabe que los hermanos mayores de Jongin van a querer arrancarle los ojos por haber mirado a su bebé como se supone nunca debería haberlo hecho.</p>
<p>Jongdae sabe que morirá en las manos de Minseok o Joonmyeon pero por ahora va a disfrutar a Jongin solo un poco.</p>
<p>—espera, ¿quien es Chanyeol? — Jongdae recuerda y deja de besar a Jongin quien sonríe.</p>
<p>—Un hyung de la secundaria, con él que logre tener solo una cita antes de que mis hermanos lo corrieran, nunca más supe de él. — Jongin aclara inclinándose de nuevo a seguir besando a su hyung pero Jongdae vuelve a recodar.</p>
<p>— ¿y Sehun? De verdad Sehun…</p>
<p>—Hyung, — Jongin reclama su atención y Jongdae lo mira disfrutando de tal vista hermosa como es el rostro de Jongin.</p>
<p>— ¿Si?</p>
<p>—Cállate. — Jongin dice y se inclina de nuevo para besar nuevamente a Jongdae que sonríe pero corresponde el beso.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Los kudos y comentarios son amados. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>